At the present time, commercially available eyeglass frames are made in standard sizes and shapes and cannot be adjusted to any great extent to accommodate the variations in face shapes and sizes and eye spacings and pupillary dimensions of different wearers. This is not a problem in civilized countries in which purveyors of frames have many different sizes and shapes readily available. However, in third world countries or in remote areas of any country a variety of eyeglasses and frames may not be available.